Sun, Shoes and Sombreros
by risehalloween10
Summary: The cullens causes inflight mayhem as they travel to Isle Esme.If the flights anything to go by what will happen on the island...
1. Stripes,Highs and OCD

Sun, Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 1

Edward's POV

To think I thought this would be fun. I swear when i signed up for this vacation i was kidding myself that it would be even remotely normal.

One minute I'm saying bye to Renesmee **[A.N she's gone to China with Jacob]**, then i'm sitting on a plane as my family terroizes the _civilians_. Currently they are:

Alice-Confusing the air hostesses. I think its because they asked why she was remodelling the plane. Last time she answered i think it was because "it doesn't have enough passaz!!" Because thats the perfect reason to rip of the planes wall covering and change it to leopard print and change the seats to horizontal multi-coloured stripes. I have to say it amazes me that she ever gets through customs. I mean how can she conseal glue guns in a bag.

_ANYWAY_

Jasper-Well for a while he watched Alice but as of 10 minutes ago he decided that it would be good to join Bella and decorate the plane.

Bella-Don't ask me why but in response to the dramatic makeover she decided that everything millimetre of the plane should be decorated. After grabbing the old pink and blue striped seat covering she decided to decorate the onboard kitchen. At this moment the kitchen is as follows- Microwave with a flourescent pink border and pink and matching striped cutlery and cupboards (yes the seat covers).

Now she's sitting cross-legged on the floor with Jasper holepunching (yes it was in Alices bag) the in flight demo/instruction cards. Last time i asked (after getting threatened with the various pieces of equipment) she said the plane needed flags, so now there are 30 instruction cards hanging from the overhead compartments.

Ah,well.

Rosalie-By the looks of it she is making a carrot. OK, now that she's thrown it at me i can see it's a paper-mache plane made out of all the phone numbers she has recieved since entering the airport.

Emmett-After threatening those responsible for Rose's plane (and after growling and chewing the top of all the surrounding seats (apparenty he was bored) he decided to raid the kitchen and eat all the oreos. Needless to say not a good idea considering he is now jumping up and down going "jumping is so fun, omg Eddie you have to try this" amazingly he now has a small band of followers and oh god they've decided jumping is boring (big suprise there) and have gone onto singing Mary Poppins songs.

I think the air hostess is having a breakdown.

But god her thoughts are brill, ooh she's gone into OCD mode. Be afraid be very afraid!

Alice's POV

God do these freaks ever shut up. I'm sure in my vision they weren't this bad.

All i did was take the old and tacky seat covers off-like anyone wants to sit on pink and blue seats, not that pink and blue isn't a good combo but my dress nearly matches and i cannot risk any snide remarks that my dress matches a airline seat, i could never live down the embarassment.

Anyway the plane is vastly improving thanks to me and Bella it actually looks presentable. If the _people_ even think about trying to take any of this down i will personally make them _clash_ with my fists.

How can anyone handle listening to these people. That does it, they want a problem passenger their gonna get one!!!

"Attention everyone!!!" I announced over the loudspeaker. "This is your flight crew speaking could everyone please take their seats so we can start with the festivites." The cabin crew glared at me begging me to stop but i knew better then them all what would happen...

Emmett's Pov

As i finished the second chorus of 'A Spoonful Of Sugar' Alice, yes _Alice_, announced we were gonna have a party.

Ok she didn't say party she said "festivites" god thats a big word anywho it means party to me. Leaving behind my new jumping group i ran to the front of the plane to help Alice.

I thought she would tell me to go back to my seat (or what's left of it) but she let me help her with the well i think she said "Cabin Crew Karaoke" but i wasn't sure. So i fetched the berks that were supposed to be professional hostesses, I don't think so, and Alice began...


	2. The CanCan Chorus Line

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 2

Rosalie's POV

WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING!!!!

And i thought the redecorating was bad. At least Edward's have a worse time than me 1) he's wet (my _masterpiece_ wasn't exactly dry) i'm getting evils for that 2) his wife is officially a nutter,at least my spouse isn't holepunching magazines!!

Well, Emmett's not exactly better, for the last half hour he's been jumping and singing-i can't complain at least he stopped destroying my seat.

And now Alice has added him to her latest scheme-Karaoke-how ironic.

I suppose i may as well help, How are they gonna get the music without my ipods (yes i have 2) (too many songs for one).

As i grabbed my ipods i ran at human pace up the aisle and into the sugar coated, bone crushing hug off my wrecking ball of a husband. After wiping the cream and chocolate off my jacket, i shoved the ipod into Alice's docking station and scrolled through the songs.

Alice appeared at my side and said i could pick the music. She knows i would have done it anyway but she likes to ask.

So as Hilary the first victim stepped up to the microphone i decided the flight needed some fun...

Edward's POV

After Hilary's pathetic rendition of 'It's Raining Men', the girls decided they would show the _audience _how to really perform.

Bella, Rose and Alice stepped up to the front of the aisles and began their show.

As i hid my face, the screens came down and Baz Luhrman's Romeo and Juliet came on. Despite my first thought that Bella had picked it i saw Rose's ipod and realized what they were dancing too.

As the party scene started the girls began to dance, this came with wolf whistles and cheers that Rose and Emmett soon stopped.

By the end of the song the flag making had ceased and Emmett was transfixed.

Not that i wasn't showing my support i did my fair share of screaming and whistling-what can i say it was good.

I just wonder what they'll dance to next...


	3. Tragic Consequences

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 3

Alice's POV

After the success of our salute to Romeo and Juliet, Bella,me and Rose collapsed outside the Captain's door.

The boys soon followed. However, our _celebrations_ were cut short by the captain.

"Ladies and gentlemen, after that little show i think it would be wise to shout encore. But we are approaching the airport so i have to say SHUT UP!!! AND SIT DOWN!!! that is all"

"I don't think so.." i screamed as i ran over to the door.

Following a graceful entry to the cockpit (when i say graceful i mean we broke it down) me and Emmett sat with the captain and explained calmly that if he wanted to touch down so badly we would glady throw him out a window.

I know that sounds a little OTT but it worked. Just not in the way we thought it would...

Rosalie's POV

And i thought things were improving, now my husband and my, for lack of a word that can fully describe her, _weird_ sister are shouting at the captain and threathening him.

Ah well stranger things have happened...

Speaking of stranger things what is that noise???

At first i thought it was Emmett and Alice murdering the captain but then i realized that they were back in their seats looking around like everyone else.

Well Alice wasn't she obviously knew what it was. I just hope in her latest vision the noise stopped soon.

"IT DOESN'T" Edward shouted in exasperation.

"What is it?"

"The captains attempt at Tragedy"

"WHAT!!!???"

Now that is weird.

I walked over to my seat and attempted to cover my ears, but due to my superhuman hearing it was pointless.

Edward's POV

"The only thing i don't understand is why he's singing and why that song." I wondered to my siblings/wife.

"Emmett where is Rose's ipod???" Alice asked. By the look on her face she knew exactly where it was and also who had it.

"You didn't!!!" Rose screamed.

"Well i was gonna give it back but then we broke the door down."Alice muttered.

Rose opened her mouth to say something but was cut short by the end of the song and the beginning of the next.

"Rose what's next on your ipod???" i asked, fearing the answer.

"Actually, it's one of yours..."


	4. High Flyers

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 4

Bella's POV

And even without Rose finishing her sentence he ran to the cockpit.

I looked just in time to see my husband hitting the captain and Rose grabbing the docking station and ipod.

I wandered over.

"Rose what exactly is the next song?" i asked puzzled as to how a song can cause so much damage.

"Well it's 'Poker Face'."

"How is that bad?"

"Do you really want to hear him sing that after Tragedy?"

"Good point" i murmured.

Alice's POV

"I'm sorry captain but you had to be stopped."

Well it was true!

As we started to descend i felt a need for an encore.

No way was i leaving this plane without dancing, so, after a quick convo with the family we decided we had to continue...

Rosalie's POV

Ali is an absolute genius!!!

Thank God i brought my ipods.

So without attracting the attention of the cabin crew (who were already scared from Alice's glares-they _attempted_ to touch the decorations) we grabbed the docking station and got ready to really party!!!!!.....

Edward's POV

If this was not one of the best and one of my favourite songs ever than i would not be here with my _**hands on my hips.....**_

Emmett's POV

_**It's just a jump to the left **_ YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I get to jump again and no-one can stop me (not that they could anyway).

But YEAH!!!!

_**Let's do the Time Warp again!!!**_

_**GLADLY!!!!!**_

Jasper's POV

So glad i agreed to this.

It's not every flight that you dance to the Time Warp.

Can't believe i'm doing this _**IT'S ASTOUNDING!!!!!**_

Edward's POV

_**Like your'e under sedation!!!**_

I think the cabin crew wish we were.

God i love it when people are scared-thoughts are always better.

It happens quite a lot when people hang out with us. Ah well.

_**Let's do the Time Warp ag.... **_

"Please return to your seats and put on your seatbelts"

"I don't think so...."

Uh oh Ali's on the war path...

and after grabbing the captain's phone....

"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After that it's easy to imagine why the captain landed so quickly....


	5. GO FLUFFY!

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 5

Alice's POV

GOD!!! All i did was shout,he didn't have to practically crash the plane. Even Emmett could have landed the plane better.

Not that we would let him try, anyway..

Once we got off the plane, or in some people's cases jumped off the ladders while the civilians weren't looking (how they didn't notice the huge bang i'll never know) we went to the baggage collection.

That's when the trouble really started....

Edward's POV

And i thought the air hostesses were having breakdowns, the rest of the airport staff hadn't felt Alice's wrath...yet...

Personally i thought it was hilarious and i'm sure Alice did despite her objections-trust me she had fun i know.

I know earlier i wasn't enjoying this but god this is fun!!!!!

Bella's POV

Wow, if the hostesses thought they had enemies then they were wrong.

You have to feel sorry for the baggage handlers.

Think about it all day every day they just shove bags on a conveyor-well when i say they put bags on i mean they put a ten year old bag on to fool people that the bags are coming then laugh that everyone gets pissed-yes i know the inner working of these people's minds.

Well today they met their match-ALICE!!! DUH DUH DUH....

Rosalie's POV

Well i may as well help Alice, it's not everyday you can start a war with airport staff.

"Emmett why are throwing maltesers at the baggage handlers???"

"I just wanted to help.."

"Well if you want to help use these..."

I handed him a bag of cream eggs-I only have them to bribe him. (Emmett being Emmett actually eats-God only knows why).

"Oh wow!!!" He looked like a kid at Christmas.

"Er..Rose why are you _letting_ him throw stuff at them???" Bella asked.

"Oh come on Bella have some fun-anyway what are maltesers gonna do?

They were meant to melt in your mouth-to be honest that doesn't sound threatening does it???"

"I guess not..."

"Exactly. So cream eggs are much better-think about it they may be fluffy in the middle but their hard on the outside."

"JUST LIKE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"Remind me why you married him."

"Currently i blame it on a blonde moment"

"Well it's true...." Emmett whined.

"So your saying your hard on the outside and fluffy inside?''

"Yeah!!!! FLUFFY!!! GO FLUFFY!!"

''You ate them all didn't you."

''Yeah..."

''Ah well i'm gonna help Alice..."

**DEDICATED TO SHELDON!**


	6. Crime Watch

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 6

Alice's POV

I had just started my attack when Rose grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to the bathroom.

At first i thought she was crazzy for stopping **my **war then i realized what she was doing.

As we stepped out of the bathroom the crowds went dead.

Rosalie's POV

We walked out in full combat. Alice had a long but ripped camoflage dress with 'cheek streaks' and army boots. I had a khaki vest with mid thigh length shorts and a girl power hoodie with knee length army boots and matching streaks.

After the first response was over me and Alice jumped up on top of the luggage carousel and began our battle!!!!!

Bella's POV

WOW!!!!

My sisters really know how to stage a war.

I mean who else would jump on a conveyor belt and pelt airport staff with cream eggs, shampoo and various other items they had i thought it was genius.

Seriously with this family there is never a dull moment.

I wonder what they'll do next....

Edward's POV

Right in the middle of the girls' siege the security guards came in.

However as always with Alice they were ready before they even arrived.

In about a second they were sporting shorts and t-shirts with a pink bob and long black hair with watermelon (i said it was pink but Rose knows best) streaks.

As the confused staff searched the crowd for the offenders the girls had another idea for chaos....

I saw it coming as soon as Rose told Alice to check out her future.

Alice's face lit up while mine dropped.

Not that it wasn't a good idea but i didn't want to do it.

Rose knew i wouldn't so she let my control the 's fine with me i'm not that kind of dancer.

Soon Emmett and Jasper joined into the plan and it began....


	7. Banana Phone!

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 7

Edward's POV

As we walked into the atrium, we spilt into sectors.

I ran over to a music store and began my infiltration of the speakers, while everyone else got into position.

As the first song started Rose was first to move forward.

Rosalie's POV

As 'Missy Elliott-Shake your pom pom' started i ran into position and started the master plan.

Through my mask i could make out the others, everytime the music lowered i pointed out to them. First Alice then Jasper, Bella and then Emmett.

As we danced through the airport we jumped and shimmied off the walls.

**[A.N OPENING OF STEP UP 2]**

Half way through Edward changed the music, soon 'Outkast-Hey ya' was blasting throw the airport.

And i have to say no-one even Alice was expecting Jasper to dance like he did.

I think Edward had more fun than us as he changed to 'The Cha-cha slide'.

I have to commend Edward he's good at picking music. He's also really good at the cha-cha bit (He went to the balcony once it came on!!!!)

Emmett's POV

I have to say it's a proud moment when you and your family get a whole airport to dance.

It's hard to do.

I'm so proud of Edward he's finally cracked, he's actually fun.

I wonder what he's like drunk....Hmmm.....Hehe...

Alice's POV

You know the airport staff really need to control what and who come through this airport. I mean are some real nutters.

Just as we finished 'Voulez-vous' and started another go at the 'Time Warp' ( It's a classic don't dis!!!) some freak in a banana suit comes over to us shouting '' I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts" you can see why everyone stopped to stare.

But he continued- "Shake your pom-pom pom-pom" then he went on to do probably one of the best line dances ever.

Trust me it is not everyday you see a banana dancing to '5,6,7,8!' but it was really good.

By the end we had all joined in until we were ushered (shoved) out of the airport.

After waiting for a taxi, we climbed in the car and educated the driver on ' If you want us to talk expect the Cullen's to sing' as i like to call it we made it to the harbour in actually probably the fastest ever time.

I mean it's not as if we're bad singers it's just i think Emmett's start at 'What a feeling' sorta scared the driver.

(Don't worry he vowed to do it later, it's actually really good!)

FLASHDANCE!!!!!!!!!!!

Anyway, we arrived at the harbour and started the _voyage!!!_

Okay i know it only takes about 20 minutes but _voyage_ sounds more fun!!!!

_'In a world made of steel, made of stone.........._

**TRIBUTE TO JONTY / ROBERT WEBB.**


	8. Disco Inferno

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 8

Alice's POV

Under the light of the Chinese lanterns we watched as Edward panicked everytime we shouted 'ICE BERG AHEAD' its amazing we've done it about 7 times and he still worries even though he knows there's nothing there.

Ah well. So during this _voyage_ we huddled round the laptop and watched the tape of the party and the airport Emmett had taken and put on our account.

I have to say it is AMAZING!!!

Now Emmett has taken the laptop and is looking at random stuff like ASDA and singing 'One More Time' he's not that bad actually.

**ONE MORE TIME- "ICE BERG!!!!!"**

Edward's POV

Remind me to burn her favourite shoes!!!

It's not my fault i'm steering, if they wanted to they should have beat me to the controls.

"Rose can you act normal for one minute, god" She's blasting 'Jump' on the stereo, i don't think she cares about the weird looks the other boats are giving us.

And by the way Emmett's dancing it's like the boat that rocked only in both senses.

"We need someone to be Hugh Grant!!!!"

Hmmm....

Bella's POV

Wow i knew he could slow dance but wow he's a really good dancer.

I'm just glad he did it before Emmett.

One second we're deliberating who should do the dance when Edward comes out doing Hugh's dance!!

It was actually just better than Hugh but don't get me wrong Hugh's cool and i don't want Edward to be a prime minister it would be too weird.

Can you imagine this family in Downing Street??????!!!!!

Rose's POV

"Emmett why are you laughing at the news???"

"It's not the news."

"Yes it is, the weather's on, i'm not stupid i can see the weird little clouds"

"It's Micheal McIntyre _looking_ for the weather girl, come on watch...."

I watched as he ran around the stage pushing a shopping trolley and brandishing DVDs at the staff, asking where the weather girl went, when no-one replied i was shocked to see the weird guy from the airport (BANANA!) come on screen drenched and saying it was raining.

At that point i had to stop watching, Edward was sneaking into Alice's luggage and taking out her Gucci pumps.

What is he doing??????

I don't think their his size or his colour......


	9. Rogue Traders

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 9

Alice's POV

I was dancing to 'Metro Station-Shake' when i watched Rose creep over to Edward at first i thought she was just messing around but then i had a vision of what she would do.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE ALICE'S SHOES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay that i didn't see. Why does he have my shoes???

''Which ones????''

''Only your favourite pair and a box of matches...''

"ROSE YOUR'E DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

''So are you Edward...Oh hey _ALICE!!!!!_''

As Rose slid out of reach of Edward i watched him as he slowly handed me the shoes with a guilty expression.

''What were you doing????''

"Well........"

As he was 'explaining' he slowly moved his arms round so the matches were hidden.

As i stared in wonder i had a vision of Edward with a mischevious grin hold my shoes, my beautiful shoes, over a fire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Even with a headstart Edward had no idea what would happen to him......... (*Evil laugh*)

Emmett's POV

Wow never thought i'd see the day Alice murdered Edward.

I suppose it's his fault everyone knows you can barely touch her shoes without dying let alone try to burn ,tut Edward.

But it is kinda fun watching Alice chase him round. I think this moment deserves good music. Now if i set it just right....

Perfect, as they came round i blasted 'Single Ladies' it was actually really funny, considering Edward was running, screaming and waving his arms through the air it was quite well done.

Then i decided to enjoy myself so i put on 'Outkast-Hey Ya'. It's actually one of our favourite songs, it was hilarious how everytime Alice went past she did the Egyptian walk and shook her neck before persuing Edward.

Even though he's the fastest it's quite hard to navigate speed round the yacht so Alice was catching up quite quickly.

After the music ended and Alice caught Edward with the help of Rose (she tripped him-technically it's his fault he should have seen it coming) she tied him to one of the doors and Jasper steered us toward the island.

I decided to embrace the mood again and i put on 'All Saints-Pure Shores', well it does tie in with current 't wait til we get to the island, Edward better watch out.......

''Don't even think about it''

''I won't it'll give away the suprise!!!!!''

Rosalie's POV

''Edward you ruining the music!!!! _Don't upset the rhythm!!!!_''

Bella did a better job than Emmett, everytime the chorus came on she pointed at Edward and sang ''**Go baby,go baby go,DON'T UPSET THE RHYTHM!!!!!''**

You could'nt help but laugh.

As we neared the shore Emmett showed me his plan which i in turn showed Alice,Bella and Jasper.

After what just happened Alice was more than ready to accept. I think the sun is already affecting Bella and Jasper they seem to be in really good moods-not that Jasper can help it.

So as the final voyage song we sat down faced Edward and sang 'Rogue Traders-Voodoo Child' I think Emmett taped it and put it on Youtube with the other videos.

Get ready Edward for the suprise of your life.

I wonder if we have any monopoly money......


	10. Hey Big Spender

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 10

Jasper's POV

As i sailed into the island Edward began jerking against the chains Alice had held him with.

Soon there were huge cuts in the sides of the mast and deck. Despite my best efforts to calm him he continued.

By the time we had got to the shore the mast had been ripped out and the deck had been scratched open.

After taking the chains off Edward resumed his position controlling the boat and we arrived at the shore.

''I hope you realize no-one here knows how to fix a boat-nice job Edward.''

''Technically Alice if you had never tied me to the boat then it wouldn't have been damaged now would it''

''Well if you hadn't tried to burn my shoes then i wouldn't have had to stop you would i!!!!''

''Well if you hadn't shouted 'Iceberg' i wouldn't have had to burn them.''

''Oh grow up Edward it was just a i think i can fix most of it.''

''Just cos you can fix cars doesn't mean you can fix boats!''

''Well i can at least try, would you rather explain to Esme why her boat is destroyed....''

''No...''

The argument was interrupted by Emmett's rendition of 'Lovefool'.

Amazingly Edward knew more words than anyone seemed to be in higher spirits but it didn't last long.

Soon we started to secretly formulate our plan.

Edward's POV

''Will you please stop thinking about the annoying song, because guess what..IT'S ANNOYING!!!!!!!!!!!''

''Sorry Mr Grumpy Gills!!!!''

I knew what they were doing they were formulating Emmett's plan.

As i pulled into the island i was reduced to taking very slow and bated breaths,i had a feeling whatever they were planning it would not be good for me.

I saw Rose get her ipod, that just made me more nervous.

She has a never-ending line-up of songs that could scar me for the rest of eternity, especially if they were gonna plan it before hand.

I had no doubts that whatever it was i would hate it...

And i was right.

Emmett's POV

I am a genius.

As we pulled onto the shore Edward slowly walked across the beach and headed towards the house.

Unknown to him when Alice tied him up she took the keys out of his pocket, now she started the plan.

As Edward searched his pockets for the keys, each time with a confused expression on his face, Alice silently opened the door, walked through and hid behind the wall.

After closing the door and receiving the keys, Rose looked at the ground, knelt down and emerged with the keys in her hands-part of the charade.

Finally finished with the 'Edward you must have dropped them' charade she opened the door and beckoned Edward forward.

The second Edward walked over the threshold Alice jumped out from behind the corner and burst into song.....

**'The minute you walked in the door i could see you were a man of distinction a real big spender!!!!!'**

Then we joined in-

_JAZZ HANDS!!!! _**'Hey big spender' **_Monoploy money gets thrown at Edward._

**'Spend a little time with me!!!!''**

At that point Edward bolted out the door and ran to the other side of the island.

After recovering from our histerics we walked over to the couch and collapsed.

Follwing a moment of thrilled silence Rose and Alice jumped up and grabbed a DVD.

''How about it Alice''

''I don't know''

''Oh come on, TAKE A CHANCE ON ME!!!!''.....


	11. Mamma Mia!

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

''Do you think someone should get Edward, you know he's loves Mamma Mia.''

''I suppose, ok we'll do rock,paper,scissors for it.''

''Well that counts you out straight away.''

''Just don't make a decision.''

So we proceded to play until someone was picked to go talk to him. A job no-one not even i wanted to do when he was pissed.

Amazingly it wasn't me who got picked. Although it was quite a good choice, i think Alice actually had something to do with it. I'll ask her later.

So, as Jasper left to go calm down Edward, no easy feat not even for him, we watched the special features until they came back.

As we listened to 'The name of the game' which we all think should have been included, we heard loud voices and assumed that Jasper was trying to calm down Edward unsuccessfully.

Soon,Jasper returned without Edward,but suddenly he decided on a different tactic, ''WE'RE WATCHING MAMMA MIA!!!!!''

As soon as Jasper finished shouting Edward had come through the door and was settled (bouncing) at Bella's feet.

Jasper walked in and retook his seat next to Alice.

''Now the only problem is do we choose normal or Sing-a-long???''

Edward's POV

''Normal, it's not like we don't know the words''

''Ok we're ready to go!!!''

'Dancing Queen' just started when Alice popped up off her seat.

I just thought she was going to dance along but instead she ran out of the room.

Soon we heard crashing and muffled scraping noises coming from one of the cupboards upstairs.

''What is she doing??''

At that moment Alice thought a very excited and very weird thought.

After a hurried moment Alice waltzed back downstairs and revealed her plan to us.

Bella's POV

''Alice i wish i'd thought of it, i'm sure they'll love it, now all we have to do is organise it''

Alice had planned a suprise for Carlisle and Esme's anniversary.

She thought we should re-create Mamma Mia! and film it for them.

We all agreed it would be the perfect present for them.

So, we began to plan.

Rosalie's POV

''Right, who's gonna be director?? I think either Alice or Edward.''

''I wanna be in it though...''

''Don't worry Alice i'd be more than happy to be director.''

''Ok, who wants to be who??...''


	12. Wigs,Windows and Sticky Situations

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 12

Alice's POV

We decided it would just be better to do it scene by scene instead of picking cast way no arguments and equal parts.7

So we started sorting out all the things we would need.

This gives me a perfect excuse (not that i need one) to go SHOPPING!!!!

Edward and the boys would set up locations and all the equipment we would need while me and the girls would go shopping and get the various props and costumes.

God i got the best job!!!!!

Bella's POV

As we got into the boat the boys were busy running along the beaches and hills, setting up cameras and sound equipment.

I'm sure Alice planned this before we came here. Everything is working perfect.

By the time we got to the mainland it was mid-afternoon. We started working our way through the shops getting the various things we needed.

The bag i'm carrying at ther moment contains-

- A blonde wig (and a black and brown one)

-A red scarf

-A diary (which Alice has decided needs to be personalized)

-A feather boa (plus a matching skirt and bolero top)

and various multi-coloured Chinese lanterns.

As you can imagine we got some very odd looks when we went to the checkout.

So after 6 and a half hours Alice finally decided we had everything she needed.(She only stopped because all the shops closed-after last year they got titanium shutters)

As we returned to the island we saw some very strange sights.

Rosalie's POV

''Why is Emmett hanging from a window with a screwdriver??''

''He must be taking the screws out so the window can fall off.''

''No Alice....he'll fall off.''

''Oh..''

Why in God's name did Edward tell _him_ to do it.

Isn't it obvious Emmett shouldn't hang out of windows.

But something tells me Jasper and Edward are in more stickier situations.....

Edward's POV

''Emmett i need you to make the steps for the church scene.''

''How am i supposed to do that???''

''Be creative.''

So while Emmett made the stairs, i started getting the dock ready for the beach scene.

Jasper was busy getting the _villa_ ready and making the various signs and things we would need, like the bedrooms and the kitchen.

So, as i began to get the beach ready Emmett walked past holding long planks of wood.

When i asked where he got them and what he was doing he said ''I found them, and i'm gonna put them into the ground and make steps.''

It seemed innocent at the time but 30 minutes later i knew where he had got them.

Jasper's POV

Ok, i might have super strength but not even that can help me lift Rose's suitcase.

What does she have in here????

I decided on Emmett and Rose's room because if one of us is gonna jump on the bed, even if it's Alice the bed will have to be pretty strong.

I tested all the bed's and my theory was proved right-they have the strongest bed (i wonder why.....lol)

Anyway now i'm having to move the furniture round.

I thought mine and Alice's bedroom would do for the money scene and the bathroom scene, since ours is opposite the main bathroom.

As i was moving the bed Emmett came rushing in and asked which room i was using for 'Money,Money,Money' after i told him he ran out the room, followed by a crashing noise and rustling.

I just waved it off and continued with the feng shui, soon the bed was moved and i stood back in the corner to observe my work.

The only problem was once i was in the corner i couldn't get out......

Bella's POV

When we neared the island we were met by possibly the funniest sight we had ever seen.

Emmett was hanging out of a window.

Jasper was shouting that he was stuck to the floor.

And Edward was slowly bobbing out to sea on a piece of the dock.

Now this is a camera moment.

''Now that's an iceberg!!!!''

'''s not funny.I've been floating for about an hour.''

''Have you forgot how to swim or something.''

''No, it's just the equipment is balanced on the other side and i'm the only thing keeping it level. If you think it's funny now you should have seen me and hour ago, i had you do a kind of a cha-cha swivel just to get back into the right place''

After we laughed at the thought we deduced the only way to get Edward back to shore was to tow him.

So after throwing some rope at him we headed off back to shore to help sort out the problems.

Emmett's POV

Ok i admit it i'm stuck.

It's not my fault. I just didn't realize the ledge had fell off when i was taking off the window.

I had finished with my genius plan to create the steps i looked for Edward but he had disappeared so i thought i would help Jasper instead.

I went into the house and found him moving our bed, i realized he must but getting the room ready for 'Dancing Queen' so i thought i would finish the money set for him.

After asking which room it was i found the toolbox and grabbed a i was trying to take off the window one of the screws had got stuck on the outside so i climbed out to see if i could pull it out.

Well i slipped and now i'm hanging from a window (by my t-shirt-so i can't move (i'm just amazed the fabric has held on so long).

And that's how i ended up here.

Oh thank god the girls are back.

I wish Jasper would stop shouting, what is he even saying???

Oh, maybe that wasn't the best place to leave the syrup...in 60 degree heat...in the corner of the room.....i'm guessing that's why he's stuck.

Oops.....

Ok that was my fault.

Ah well...


	13. Filming,Lifting and Splashing

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 13

Alice's POV

We leave them for 5 minutes and what happens??

One's stuck to the floor, one's trapped on a make-shift raft and one's falling out a window but we hasn't even managed that.

So now i'm trying to free Jasper while Bella slowly re-attaches Edward to the dock and Rose watches (not helps-yet) Emmett struggling to get free.

After i got Jasper free i cleaned the floor so no-one else could get stuck, then after Jasper recovery we walked down to the garden and watched with Edward and Bella as Emmett tried to get himself of the window.

He slowly tried to move the screw so he could climb back into the window but it seemed gravity was against him.

As he tried to move his t-shirt slowly ripped and he fell to the ground...well it wasn't the ground it was the now we had to fix the decking, i wish we could hide it but a 10 by 10 crater can't be hidden by a plant pot.

So, after warning Emmett never to climb out or near a window, never to take wood off the dock without warning and never to leave syrup on the floor we went back to prepping the island.

Jasper's POV

By 10 am we had finished the setting and the girls were adding the final touches to the costumes.

While they did the costumes we tested the sound equipment and the worked perfectly so we went back to the house and waited for the girls.

After a few minutes we were joined by the girls and we began filming.

Since it was already light we had to wait til later to do the 'postbox' scene so we skipped ahead to 'Honey,Honey'.

Bella's POV

We had decided any things or jokes we wanted to include we would just throw in. Earlier we had decided that for the first scene i would be Lisa, Alice would be Sophie and Rose would be Ali.

So as we began the chant under the watchfull eyes of our husbands we thought of the perfect solution to my problem.

'We're Sophie, Ali, Lisa we're the greatest bunch of friends......

(Rose) 'I'm tough....

(Me) 'I'm tall...'

''Your not''- at this point Emmett came behind me and lifted me onto his shoulders. After sticking my tongue out at Rose i said ''Yes, i am''

''I'm still tiny...'' whispered Alice while we all laughed.

After recovering from our laughing fit, i dropped to the ground while Emmett sidled off the screen. As we got ready for the first song Alice readjusted her blonde wig and grabbed the newly personalized diary.

_**'Honey, honey how he thrills me a-ha honey, honey'**_

As we made it up to the top of the hill Rose ran round the corner and came back donned in dungarees and trainers.

We had just decided to pretend Ali had disappeared instead of editing Rose in later.

So, as we said about 'Donna having fun' with probably more truth concerning Rose than Donna we finished the last scene with Alice's perfect version of-

_**''I've heard about him before, i wanted to know some more and now i'm about to see what you mean to me...''**_

Edward's POV

After Alice concluded the first scene we paused to go over the film.

As we watched it seemed unreal that after only half an hour we had the first scene done. The girl's did killer performances and it was amazing to see the chant sequence again.

As we got ready for the next scene everyone split up to get ready.

It was only 11 so we thought we would take a half hour out to prepare the island and rehearse the scene and figure out how we would do them the scenes.

Since this was a big scene, we needed to repair the boat, make sure the set for the rooms and the outdoor set was ready and we had to get everyone ready for the filming.

So Rose had begun the repairs on the boat with Emmett's help, Alice was checking over the sets and costumes with Jasper while me and Bella planned how to work the scene.

After the half hour we all returned to the living room accompanied by a large cat-fish we needed for the next scene. Emmett seemed captivated by the fish and just sat there staring at it.

After overviewing the layout we began filming again.

So, as Alice and Bella were filmed by Jasper on the boat (while being asked for autographs and recieving fish from the newly Greek version of Emmett) i filmed Rose running (we don't have a car) to the pier.

This has got to be the most weird thing the girls have done yet-forget the airport and airoplane fiascos this is the arrival of Tanya and Rosie!

Emmett's POV

We watched as the girls took their positions. As soon as Rose begun her lines it took every last ounce of self-control we were supposed to have to stifle our laughter and to keep the cameras steady.

OH!!! ''Edward we forgot to have the people on the pier who think their nutters-it's important and funny''

''Ok take this i'll do it''

Edward ran in front of the camera and with possibly the best look ever of confusion pointed to the girls' and did the whole finger curling pointing to the nutters thing.

He quickly ran back round to retake the camera and we watched as the girls ran down the pier screaming like lunatics and then collapsed on the floor in a pile as they hit each other.

After the laughing fit ceased they well i would say got into the car but Esme wants the island to be free of any unnatural disturbances (except us of course!!!!!!) so no cars. So, Rose gave Bella a piggy-back since she was Tanya and Alice followed on foot.

It was amazing to see Alice howl like a wolf she must be spending a lot of time with Jacob.

When we reached the hill where Sky would meet the 'backup girls' so i sidled of and went to be Sky, personally i don't like him (after seeing Dominic Cooper in The Duchess i lost all respect for him) but i did it.

It wasn't hard all i had to do was inquire to Alice and Bella what their names were then make a few jokes grab their bags, ok now that was the problem we hadn't actually remembered the bags we were too busy figuring out how to fix the boat. So Edward popped round the edge of the camera and passed me the camera and sound equipment bags.

After hearing several jokes about Bella having mis-shapen luggage we stopped filming and sat on the pier and watched ABBA:The Movie on my laptop.

Rosalie's POV

''Who wants to go for a swim??''

It seemed convenient we were all wearing our swim suits anyway and it would be a good chance to play volleyball and explore the reefs around the island.

The girls were first in the water, the boys seemed more intent on watching the movie so we decided we would play volleyball by ourselves and hopefully convince them to join in.

As soon as Alice took the ball off Jasper the boys seeing what was happening changed faster than i had ever seem anyone change.

Soon we had divided into teams-

Me, Bella and Jasper V Alice, Edward and Emmett.

Each time we hit the ball we tried to either splash the other person or to defeat our spouses.

I didn't need any encouraging, everytime i got the chance to hit the ball i made sure to throw it as hard as possible at his head or far away so he ended up jumping and causing a huge wave to hit Edward-stopping him from retrieving the ball.

It didn't help him when he thought he would get me back by hitting the ball very forcefully at the water in front of me so a wave would knock me back.

After i resurfaced i immediatley forgot the game and tackled Emmett into the water.

I think the other couples were just waiting for someone else to do it first because as soon as Emmett regained the advantage and pushed me below the surface, the boys grabbed Alice and Bella and dropped them into the water.

Soon we decided to finish our play fight and explore the reefs.

If i had known then what Emmett would do i would have shut my mouth and let them watch the film.

How he found a tank i'll never know.......


	14. Fishes,Paco and Rapesco!

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 14

Alice's POV

Only Emmett.

We began to swim around the reefs, as we explored the inner caves Emmett decided to go off and get a pet.

After taking pictures of various different fish and coral we headed back to the beach, in search of Emmett.

We found him sitting cross-legged on the sand, staring at what looked like a fish tank.

''Where did you get a fish-tank???''

''I found it.''

''Last time you found something i ended up floating out to sea!''

''But i did find it-it was in the cupboard with the chicken coop....''

Okay i know this sounds weird but last year Emmett ate too much chocolate and decided we should re-create Sims Castaway. Needless to say it didn't end well.

Anyway his lastest plan is to adopt fish that he found when we explored the reef.

No-one really minds-it keeps him busy and stops him pranking us and breaking various things.

As we went back to the house Emmett collected up his newly found pets from the plastic bucket he was storing them in and transferred them into the fish tank.

When we were back to the house he asked for me and the girls' help to customize the fish tank.

When we were done it did look amazing, it was kinda like the tank of finding nemo except they don't try to escape..yet....

Edward's POV

I have to admit Emmett does have some good ideas. I think he should have a pet-at least he might not try to eat something that's stuck in a tank.

He seems quite happy with the fish so we just let him keep them. As long as it keeps him busy we don't mind.

So after the girl's had customized the tank for Emmett he decided the fish needed names.

We all watched as he sat and wrote a list of names for the fish when he was done he put it in the middle of the table so we could all see their chosen names.

The names were as follows (+ plus the resons for the names)

Well there are actually 'fish versions' as Emmett calls them of us so he named them like this-

-Rosalie: Blondie (As long as Jacob doesn't say it she's not that bothered)

-Bella: Freckles (He would have called her Red but he prefers this)

-Jasper: Calm-Calm (He got the idea from Carmen-Tanya calls her Carm-Carm when Eleazer isn't looking (or listening))

-Alice: Pixie (It's obvious but it goes with the other names and Alice doesn't mind)

-Carlisle: Dr Jones (It's only so he can sing the song by Aqua)

-Esme: Big Momma (It's not an insult to Esme but the fish is fat and he needed to link it to Esme)

-I am unfortunately: Emo (I didn't even comment on it)

-And Emmett he named his fish self Frazzles (i think he only chose it because he likes to say Frazzles over and over and over again-trust me it's annoying)(but funny)

And then there are the random ones-

-Jude, Max, Sadie and Jojo from Across the Universe- it's our second favourite movie apart from Mamma Mia.

He would have picked Lucy but we all agree that she sucks. To be honest Jude deserves better and she should have just stayed with her mother and let Jude get on with his life.

-Then there's Marco and Polo-the only reason their there is because he can play Hide and Seek with them.

-And finally there's Sheldon, i know it sounds like a turtle but our old Science teacher is called Mr Hetherington and he lied to Alice about his first name being Sheldon when it was Stephen anyway from that moment on the name stuck.

Since there are 14 fish i think it would be better to call it an aquarium.

But Alice and Rosalie (tree-huggers-not literally more like tree-crushes) insist that it's a fish sanctuary.

Bella's POV

I agree with Edward the fish are a good idea.

The only thing in danger is his own sanity.

Since we were already in the house we decided that we would stop filming for today and just stay in the house.

We decided to randomly go pick movies to watch.

Alice went first and out came 'Shaun of the Dead' no-one had any objections and Simon Pegg and Nick Frost are legends in our household so in went the DVD and out went Emmett's mind.

As Alice went back to take her seat she went of to the aquarium and pointing at a fish that went by said ''Hey Jude.''

In an instant Emmett turned to her growling and said ''It's Sadie!!!'', after the window stopped shaking Rose turned round to Emmett and asked how anyone could tell the difference when they were all identical.

Emmett gasped, picked up the tank and told Rose something i never imagined i hear him say-

''I am their mother and therefore i understand their individuality'

After the initial pause for laughter we all began questioning Emmett on how he could be the mother of 14 fish.

The results were unpredicted and amazing he calmly explained that he adopted them and that as there guardian he would not tolerate blasphamy from his own family.

He didn't seem bothered that he was the only one that claimed to know exactly which fish was which.

So, after a very awkward silence we went back to watching the movie.

However, the peace was short-lived as Emmett began ranting to his fish.

''Jude what have you done to Max, and why is he swimming away from you. It's not Max's fault he was drafted into the army and then your girlfriend went postal because Paco told her to.''

I still wonder if the Paco from Across The Universe is the same one from Definitely Maybe, but then 'No-one walks away from Paco!!'

(Just so you know Edward has installed hidden cameras to capture Emmett's moments with his fish)

After a long drawn out silence Emmett uttered a long 'ohhhh..'' then he began to tell us what was going on.

''I think this is when Max sings 'Hey Jude' and then they meet up towards the end then they meet up with Sadie and Jojo.''

Soon the DVD was forgotten and we had taken watching Emmett sing 'Hey Jude' to the had decided to tell us what the fish were doing. So in his mind Max is in a bar singing through a mirror to Jude then they'll meet up at Ellis Island and go off and sing with what next....actually...

Rose had started to draw a anime comic strip of the fishes each with their own identites and objects.

Rosalie's POV

Soon i had drawn all the fish in various different atmospheres and with objects that matched them. I showed it to Emmett to get his approval and after he roughly snatched it from my hands he stuck it to the fish tank.

Everyone clustered round to see their own little fish cartoon, the reactions seemed to be good so i added a my second copy to the cartoons i had made of my family and various other people i had drawn over the years.

As i collected my file (ok it's actually a box, a very big and heavy box) i realized the one thing Emmett had forgot.

''Emmett when are you gonna feed the fish???''

''When ever i remember''

Well i can see that idea going badly......

**Thanks to:**

**Coral for helping me find max**

**Mahsa for putting up with the singing**

**Grace for the regular reviews and**

**Ami for helping fool PCB and helping choose the names. xx**


	15. Let It Be

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 15

Alice's POV

Ok i am now taking charge of feeding the fish.

I'm justed interested to see how long they survive.

We started a bet to see which fish they thought would die first and who would kill it.

My dibs were on Freckles no offence to Bella but the fish seems a bit weird. I know i should know but i want to be suprised.

And i was.

Well, while repairing the house and watching Emmett play Hide and Seek with

Marco and Polo i discovered the wonders of.......THE SHREDDER!!!!!!

''Emmett you have to see this!!!''

I watched as Emmett slowly pulled himself away from the fish tank and came into the study.

''Right, now watch this...''

As i picked up the paper Emmett looked incredously at me. I slowly manovered it toward the shredder-like one of those nutters on weird TV shows.

I dropped it in and watched as it was slowly eaten. I glanced over and saw Emmett was more entralled than me.

I repeated the steps over and over again just to watch as the paper disappeared and returned as thin strips.

Soon Emmett was bouncing on the balls of his feet waiting impatiently as i emptied the contents into the bin.

During this pause Emmett ran back to the kitchen and collected a clear glass cup. Staring in confusion i watched as he tipped Emo into the cup and brought him over to witness the miracle that is shredding.

But Emo had other ideas......

Jasper's POV

I came into the house met by the sounds of my wife and Dr Dolittle's laughing. I followed the noise to the study and discovered them and Emo gathered around the shredder.

Being used to their strange behaviour i just watched, contented with their emotions but wondering where the feeling of deep and unrelentless suffering were coming from.

After a moment of reflection on who could be depressed i was woken out of my trance by Alice's screams....

It seemed Emo while sharing in the shredders glory had decided that watching this every three seconds was not how he wanted to spend his life and had jumped out of the cup and into the....well you get the idea....

Edward hearing my thoughts ran in and held his hand out in payment.

At that moment Emmett broke down into dry sobs and had to be taken away and consoled by Rose and Alice.

Alice seemed not upset but angry at the loss of money.

Edward's POV

I did feel sorry for Emmett it's not everyday your fish commits suicide.

Bella after being filled in on recent events went to organise a funeral for Emo.

I think Emmett will like the idea. His thoughts were calming down and he had decided to help with the organising to distract him from the tragedy.

By mid-afternoon the funeral was ready to commence. As we all stood in mourning Emmett collected the fish into plastic cups (with lids) and arranged them onto individual chairs.

Emmett had decided the best way to celebrate Emo's life was to do it with music.

As he began the first verse of 'Let It Be' a slide-show came on the screen behind him, documenting Emo's life.

There wasn't that much considering Emmett only had him a day but the footage we did have was enough to reduce us to 'tears'.

By the chorus Emmett had got considerably carried away and had grabbed Freckles and was swinging the cup through the air.

By the looks of it Freckles was attemping to hold on but being a fish couldn't and was reduced to following the spirals in the water.

By the second verse we had to organise Freckles funeral.

Emmett was sinking lower and lower into to depression and currently is sitting in the corner of the room, rocking back and forward repeating the fishes names over and over.

Earlier Jasper and Rose had attempted to console him but were met by such a heartbreaking look that everyone burst into fresh _sobs_.

As the week continued the fates of the fish was not improving after the tragic suicide Emmett had recovered and had taken the fish outside (under the watchful eyes of everyone) for some fresh air (not that it does them any good).

I have to say this has got to be the weirdest holiday ever.

By Wednesday (shredder on Monday) Big Momma was met by a very mistaken and very strange monkey.

We had been sitting on the beach when out of the trees came the monkey from Pirates Of The Caribbean.

After our initial shock we watched as Big Momma was taken out of the tank and delivered to none other than Johnny Depp on a yacht (dressed as Captain Jack) waving a sword and saying to Emmett ''Sorry babes but she's the key to the treasure chest''.

''SHE'S A FISH!!!!''

''Hello have you seen Bill Nighy lately...''

While we all laughed Emmett glad that the fish was a least still alive stared toward the horizan with a look of sheer disbelief but amazement.

Well, weirder things have happened.....

(If you think this is weird you should see us watching the oscars, needless to say after the outbursts at Kate Winslet's nose we were banned from watching)

(By the way filming is still happening but this is soooooo much more fun!!!!)

''OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''...............

Bella's POV

''What have you done now???''

''Look i think before Freckles died her and Emo had a baby....Ahhhh look''

I watched as Emmett carefully picked up the baby fish and placed him....her...??? into a cup so we could see i better.

''Hello my little Squishee!''

''I don't believe Freckles and Emo had a baby that is just too weird.''

''Why???''

''God you named them, if Freckles was me and Emo was Edward than 'Squishee' is Nessie...''

''Ohhh...''

What a sponge.

Rosalie's POV

I don't know how he did it but somehow over the course of one yes one week Emmett had managed to kill most of the fish. The lucky ones were released by Jasper while Emmett had another breakdown.

After Freckles and Emo's deaths and Big Momma's kidnapping Emmett had decided that to prevent the fish version of Final Destination he would watch them 24/7. Needless to say it didn't go well.

I seemed that tragedy was inevitable for Squishee. After about two days she decided enough was enough.

As Emmett walked past he tank he saw Squishee floating upside down.

Without even bothering to check for a heartbeat Emmett went straight into weird panicked mother mode.

While we tried to explain Squishee was still alive Emmett began prodding her his shouts of ''Hey Squishee, what are you doing you stupid fish?????!!!!''''

Within the space of a few minutes Squishee got her wish.

After going over the incident we deduced that Squishee had pretended to be dead to get Emmett attention and to get him to well you get the idea.

Emmett seemed to be slowly starting to regret his adoption.

I stood and studied the tank, with Emmett's help we found that Pixie had disappeared and Calm-Calm being to distrought after her disappearence had let himself get stucked into cleaning tube.

I think except for Big Momma the weirdest end was that of Dr Jones.

Well after Sheldon disappeared (he was taken out of the tank by a very obnoxious seagull) we discovered that Polo had somehow ended up in the volleyball net.

Marco seemed very depressed after this event so Emmett being Emmett thought of possibly the strangest and stupidest plan ever.

After giving up and realizing his attempt at Hide and Seek was not improving Marco's depression he grabbed some lasers and strobe lights from the

cupboard.

Dr Jones ended up having an epileptic fit in the tank much to the dismay and bemusement of the family.

After this final incident we all agreed that the best thing to do was to release the left over fish.

So, as we watched Marco, Jude, Max, Sadie, Jojo and Blondie swim into the sunset I had an idea that would benefit everyone.

I grabbed my bag, jumped into the boat and rode to the mainland with Edward and Alice (I convinced them to help me, besides i _think _Jasper and Bella can handle Emmett for a few hours.

God i hope the house is still standing.

What objects symbolize us best....?????

**Any suggestions welcome.**

**I think a piano for Edward but what about everyone else???....**

**I'm stuck for Rose, Bella and Esme.**

**Blame Coral for the deaths- don't worry Emmett gets something better next chapter....**

**SOS about the late update..**


	16. Quack Attack

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 16

Edward's POV

As we rode to the mainland we discussed what we were doing. Rose had planned to get Emmett new pets. Ones that can't die.

So we decided on rubber ducks.

So when we got to the mainland we raided Bed, Bath and Beyond. Then all the shops that had the stuff we needed to turn them into the real people they were supposed to be.

The looks we got. Okay so we were carrying 30 ducks (their electronic so they move along the floor just thought i'd tell you) but this one guy was walking round the mall with a snorkel and flippers dancing to 'Lay All Your Love On Me'.

So, we rang the others and told them we would stay overnight, then come back tomorrow.

All we were actually doing was customizing the ducks but we had 30 so it was sure to take a while.

Alice's POV

Now this is amazing. We're in a hotel room, singing along to random songs and customizing ducks.

I have to say the costums are genius.

The list will be huge but you need to know!!!-

The old fish-

THE FAMILY!!!

-Edward gets a mini grand piano. He seemed quite chuffed by Rose's idea.

-Bella is gonna be dressed like a muse (kinda like a mime) and with a mini copy of Romeo and Juliet.

-Alice (ME!!!!) I get a huge collection of shopping bags and amazingly gorgeous clothes.

-Jasper gets to have a full camoflage uniform. (He'll love it...I KNOW.....anyway he's obsessed with Civil War.

-Rose wants to be an angel.

-Emmett. We thought it would be best of he was normal but with a Chicago Bears uniform. Yes, we know he isn't from Chicago but he is a bear.

-Carlisle is gonna have a doctors uniform plus a mini stethescope.

-Esme is gonna be covered with hearts and stars (My idea).

-And Nessie is gonna be decked out with various different wolf jewellery.

RANDOMERS!!!...

-Sheldon is gonna be dressed as a turtle but of course with massive amounts of fluff attached!!

-Marco and Polo are twins that are covered with well polos...

-Jude has a Liverpool F.C football uniform. Plus a picture of Torres. (Rose likes him)

-Max will be wearing the latest and greatest strawberry creations.

-Sadie will be dressed as a hippie with crazy hair and

-Jojo will have his own personalized electric gutiar.

THEN WE HAVE THE EXTRAS!!!

-We have Frankie (RHPS) dressed in fish nets and other '_items'._

-We had to give Jonty a mention so we are somehow gonna give a duck a banana suit.

-Ramone is also a new addition. He's Nessie's and Rose's creation. He's gonna be dressed like a biker. It was the only thing we could give him.

-After watching The Breakfast Club and becoming addicted we had to create Bender. He will be a half robot and half well it's kinda like the outfits off the Grinch when they have teacuoson their heads.

-Another friend of a friend is Felicity. She will have an assortment of wigs and whistles that Emmett can mix and match all day long.

-Another Nessie and Rose creation it's...pause for dramatic effect....BENJI!!! He will have various different sweets. He's kinda like a mini chocolate factory.

-We had to include Jacob so we decided to make him like a meat feast pizza. He won't mind...well...

-A tribute to an ex-teacher Miss R. We've decided to make her a leprachaun.

-Then we have Mr H who will be dressed like the wizard of oz.

-And last but not least CRAIG!!!! He will be given straighteners and a mini him.

And we couldn't help but make a tribute to Gok Wan so we're given Craig a mini copy of Gok's Fashion Fix on DVD.

So that's the ducks this is Alice over and out.

Rosalie's POV

Thank God we're finished decorating those ducks.

After a very long and stressful nine hours we were finished.

So, when we reached the mainland the others we keen to know what we had been doing.

Instead of explaining we took them into the spare room upstairs sat them down and presented Emmett with his new friends.

I knew he would be happy but even Alice didn't see this coming.....


	17. Attitude What Attitude?

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

Emmett screamed. Not out of terror because as soon as we recovered he began giggling histerically like Alice when she gets a new credit card.

We all watched as his fit heightened, eventually he calmed down enough to start asking the names.

Alice, Edward and Rose had convieniently added name tags to each duck so we could **all** tell the difference.

As they were switched on we all watched in amusement as Emmett followed the ducks round the floor with a look of disbelief on his face.

After several hours of just watching Emmett we began wandering around the house with our own ducks.

Rosalie went and got the extra ducks later and we sat and joked about the people we had met and what had happened.

I was amazed at how detailed each duck was. I loved the new Freckles. Knowing Alice i had a feeling the mini copy of Romeo and Juliet was actually readable but i'd ask her later i was too busy watching everyone else.

Edward was playing the Emo's piano with a toothpick.

Alice was sifting through the mini shopping bags-no doubt there was probably representations of her clothes.

Jasper was playing war with his duck and several mini soldiers. He must have been winning because every so often you heard shouts of 'YES!!!' followed by the muffled sounds of cannon-fire. To be honest i would be suprised if a huge duck lost to seven inch tall plastic soldiers.

Rose was brushing Blondie's hair and using a paintbrush to apply make-up.

And Emmett was singing with his duck. He had somehow managed to make it's mouth move in sync with the music.

So, while we listened to Frazzles singing 'It's Raining Men' we went onto the beach and sang to the boats that were passing.

After Rose and Emmett had finished their fight with someone who didn't see the charm of re-creating the karaoke scene off Shrek, we went back into the house and tried to amuse ourselves after the glory of the ducks had worn away.

Edward's POV

We had finally finished filming and it was still another two weeks until Carlisle and Esme arrived so we amused ourselves in any way possible.

After trying to find something to do and failing miserably i walked into the living room to find Emmett burying Rosalie under a 7 foot card tower while Alice and Jasper argued over the the latest fashion show they were watching.

Jasper was forced into watching it and thus was trying to make it as annoying as possible for Alice.

Currently Jasper had started an argument over how stupid the celebrites looked.

Every so often Jasper must be making a good comeback because Alice's reaction would be a very loud 'Oh no you didn't'.

After unsuccessfully stifling my laughter i turned around to see Bella once again reading yes you guessed it Wuthering Heights.

'I can't stand much more of this.'

Emmett's POV

After jumping from the staircase onto the card pile then being chased by Rose, i swear i did forget she was under the cards.....yeah right, the girls went outside to sunbathe and relax in the hot-tub while we played Halo.

Jasper was winning so after about five minutes of this me and Edward tried everything we could to try and distract him.

Even threatening his soldiers wasn't enough so eventually we thought of the best tactic. So we tackled him and killed his character.

Soon we were involved in a furious battle that was maded up mainly of 'Your Mamma' jokes.

After running out of jokes we collapsed on the sofa.

I was having a good time just singing quite a good rendition of 'I want to break free' i thought it was quite tasteful but apparently not everyone liked it.

''Will you please shut up.''

''Why?''

''Because it's annoying.''

''Your annoying.''

''Nice comeback Edward.''

''Thanks Jazz''

''Edward shut up or else.''

''Or else what your gonna get Rose to beat me up.''

''No i'll do it myself, besides Rose could if she wanted.''

''Only because she's a Amazon freak.''

''Nice one Jazz.''

''Well at least my wife isn't hopped up on pixie sticks.''

''Jazz sit down you know it's true.''

''Yeah i suppose she is too hyper sometimes i wish she would be more chilled out like Bella.''

''At least your wife isn't a vicious, i wish Rose was more nice or at least more girly i mean she's obsessed with the way she looks but she's too much of a tom-boy. At least Alice and Bella are more chilled and less homicidal.''

''Well my wife seems to have everything.''

''Surely there's something bad about Bella.''

''Well she is too nice sometimes i wish she was more assertive like Rose.''

Alice's POV

''What the hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''

''I am not hyper.''

''I'm not a tom-boy.''

''I'm not that nice.''

(all) ''Yes you are!''

''Shh the boys will know we've been listening..oh Edward quick think of something different.''

Rose grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down her plan.

Since the boys thought that way about us we would play a joke on them.

The only problem is we're gonna need a lot of practice.

Rosalie's POV

''Guys we're going for a walk around the island, we'll be back later.''

So we set off to the most distant part of the island so Edward wouldn't hear what we were planning. Alice had already looked at the future and she said it would work as long as we practiced.

So these are what the boys will find tomorrow morning:

-Alice would become suicidal- hopefully that will stop Jasper from thinking she's too hyper.

-Bella would be homicidal-Bye-bye Miss Nice Girl

And i would be nice, talk about a challenge, normally i don't care what people think but now it's personal.

We started to practice, it's actually really hard to be keep testing each other....

Currently i am trying not to punch my sister's lights out, Bella is trying to be

angry, she's quite good actually and Alice is pretending to be depressed.....good luck Alice, she realized that she would have to wear dark hoodies and baggy trousers so she broke down at the point.

By the next morning we were ready to fool the guys. We had agreed to swap scenarios every day so we could each have the chance to try the emotions out.

So as we snuck into the back of the house we all got ready to make the guys lives hell...evil laugh...sobs the last one for a day.....

**sorry about the late update it will not happen again...**

**hope u look forward to the boys reactions**

**might be starting another story have to check over the idea with the fellow MC'S got anything u want me to put in just put them in reviews and i'll try to fit them in...**

**Love Mc Monkey...x**


	18. SOS

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 18

Edward's POV

I came downstairs to find Bella was back from exploring the island. I walked over, sat on the side of the chair and waited for her to say hello.

After a couple of minutes of awkward silence in which Bella tutted at the tv, i eventually decided if she wouldn't talk first i would.

''Hi love what you up to???''

''What does it look like i'm doing???''

''Er...watching tv...?''

''Well your observant!!..''

''Ok...i'm just gonna..yeah...''

What is wrong with her???

Jasper's POV

That's weird Edward's confused and Bella's angry..hmm well Edward i understand but Bella...ah well...

''Hey Alice what's up??''

''Nothing just the polluted sky and all life's unanswered questions....''

''Are you okay???''

''No more than the other delusional people who insist on parading round acting like idiots.''

At that moment i realized what she was wearing..

She had a black hoodie pulled up as far as she could get it and long baggy trousers.

''Ali what are you wearing??''

''The result of a African child's labour that gives him only 27 cents.''

''I would have thought you would be wearing your Gucci dress...''

''Gucci is a sham it was created so corporate sell-outs could buy something so they think they can start a new trend.''

''Okay...''

I looked in disbelief as she walked to the kitchen, picked up a knife, turned it in her fingers and laughed like the Unabomber.

HELP!!!!!!!!!

Emmett's POV

''Hey Edward i heard Bella and Alice but where's Rose?''

''If she's anything like the other two you should be glad she's not here..''

So, i went in search of Rose. I had heard rummaging before coming from our bedroom but i thought i was Alice once again putting new clothes in.

I walked through the door to a maze of pink and lace.

Scared by this point i slowly creeped through the layers and called out to Rose.

She appeared from the bathroom dressed in the only way i can describe it as Elle Woods.

Now don't get me wrong i have nothing against Reese Witherspoon but when Rose is her i get worried.

''Hi Rose..??''

''Hey baby..oh i like almost forgot i got you this like ages ago but i totally forgot until now...''

''Like...totally..''

She ran away giggling like a lunatic and returned with a bright pink and i mean flourescent, shield your eyes away pink shirt.

''Are you sure those are for men???''

''Who else who they be for sweetie?''

''I'll be back in one minute i just gotta tell Edward and Jazz something...''

''Ooh wait a sec i'll come down and talk to Ali and Bella.''

I am more scared now than when i fell on her car...help me....

**i know it's short but i wanted to get the boys reactions done before the girls.**

**hope u like it, any suggestions welcome.**

**Thanks to Mc MTW and Mc Lion for overseeing the ideas**

**Mc Foxy for helping make Alice that little bit crazier**

**Mc Spoons for always reviewing and for the amazing story**

**And to all the Mc Clan for helping me find a name and to Mc Steamy who started off the nicknames.**

**Mc Monkey x**


	19. Snap Cup

Sun,Shoes and Sombreros

Chapter 19

Alice's POV

As expected our plan was going down well with the boys, as Rose came downstairs with Emmett you could tell Emmett thought she was going crazy or something.

I think Jasper and Edward felt the same, after seeing Jazz's face when i insulted my precious Gucci and hearing Bella scream at Edward i think they're gonna be very careful what they say and do over the next few hours.

Rose wandered up to me and still in character asked me to watch a movie with her.

As we went to the media room to pick one Rose silently told me tocheck out the future. Everything seemed fine but in my vision we switched personalities quicker than we were meant to.

After telling Rose what i had seen she called Bella and we planned the switch.

Bella's POV

God Edward's gonna think i'm a nutter but it's his own fault.

Well we planned to change in about two hours, so Rose pretended to chain Alice to a chair so she would watch Legally Blonde, so as Alice was screaming to Rosed to make her stop 'her torture' as she called it i started shouting at Edward that he needed to hunt and that's why _he's _so cranky.

How i stifled my laughter at his face i will never know anyway once Edward was gone i would switch to suicidal.

Alice was slowly changing to 'pink' while watching the movie and Rose was starting her switch over in the kitchen.

**2 MINUTES EARLIER**

Edward's POV

''What the hell is wrong with them!!!???'' ED

''I don't know Rose is weird when she's happy and she keeps making me wear weird pink clothes.'' EM

''At least your wife is threatening to kill everyone.'' ED

''She used to....'' EM

''True.'' JA/ ED

''Alice is suicidal i think that's a bigger problem.'' JA

''Well unless she starts ripping herself apart and burns the pieces you don't have to worry.'' ED

Then Bella came in...

''Edward you do realize you wouldn't be so angry if you went for a hunt.''

And then as quickly as she came, she was gone.

''Me!!! I'm not the homicidal one!!!!''

''Just go it might make her feel better....'' EM

Maybe, well anything's worth a try...

Emmett's POV

Edward left to go hunt so me and Jazz sat down and discussed the girl's weird behaviour.

We had just started talking when Rose shouted to me from the kitchen.

''Emmett honey i need your help.''

''It's help she needs but does it have to be mine.''

''See you dude i'm gonna find Alice...''

As i walked into the kitchen i was met by about seventy cherry pies.

That's like...like god she's got me saying it now..it's probably my most hated thing in all the world. What was she doing??

''Hey baby i need you to try these..''

''What??!!''

''I need you to try these...for me...''

''Fine.''

I sat down and she placed one in front of me. I sat there staring at it unitl she started to get impatient and drummed her nails on the counter.

I ate a piece and tried to look like i was enjoying it. Apparently i hadn't fooled her because she broke down.

''You don't like it do you...??''

''Of course i do...''

''Don't lie to me. What am i not good enough.''

''No..i mean yes you are good enough.''

''Who is it..??''

''Who's who??''

''Who's the girl you like more then me..??''

''No there's no-one i like more than you.''

''It's Tanya isn't it. First Edward now you, she's got a spell on everyone.''

WHAT THE HELL!!!??

''You know for a fact that i like you more than Tanya or anyone.''

''Really..then why don't you like me..oh my god it's because i'm fat isn't it!!''

And with that she ran out the room, dry sobbing and into the bathroom.

Once again...WHAT THE HELL!!!???

Jasper's POV

''Hey Emmett do you know what Rose did with Alice?''

''No idea...''

''Why are you standing outside the bathroom and what is that noise?''

''It's Rose having a breakdown.''

At that point we both had to retreat because Rose opened the door and threw very forcefully several large objects at Emmett.

Without even bothering to ask what he had done i went downstairs to find Alice.

''Alice...???''

I walked through to the living room to find the once suicidal Alice singing random Girls Aloud songs and what looked like dusting.

That's when i realized that the whole room was pink and lacy.

I'm even more worried now than when she was suicidal.

I mean she's girly definitely the most girly out of the girls but this was just weird.

''Jasper will you help me decorate the Snap Cup????''

HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
